Saiyan Prince
by Anime Viper
Summary: This is an a/u fic including May,Trunks, and other various characters my mind makes up. May is a slave, Trunks is the Prince. In suspense yet? As always, this story might twist itself into a romance. Read and Review!


Saiyan Prince---Prologue  
This isn't a story about Vegeta. This is an A/U fic. Again, this is a story where Planet Vegeta wasn't destroyed.  
Summary: I'm going to start at the beginning so you don't have to keep guessing.  
May is 7, Trunks is 8. This chapter is just so you understand everything later in the story.  
Disclaimer:I do NOT own DB/Z/GT. I own May. That's about it.  
*blah* is how thoughts are shown.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
::A four-year-old May was in her clan's village, playing in the front yard with her twin brother, Goten.  
  
Suddenly, two Elite saiyans arrived.  
  
Chi Chi ran outside, praying that they weren't coming to recruit more soldiers. Her mate had already left and hadn't returned yet, Goten and May hadn't even been born yet when he left.  
  
"Where is the leader of this clan?" one of the men asked.  
  
Chi chi turned toward her son. "Go get your grandpa. These men wish to speak with him." she ordered. Quickly, Goten got up and ran to Bardock's cabin.  
  
Moments later, Goten returned with a very curious Bardock walking behind him.  
  
"What is your business here?" Bardock demanded.  
  
"There is a shortage on slaves. We were sent here by the King to find the weakest girl in every village to become a slave." one man said, pressing the button on his scouter.  
  
It focused on May.  
  
"No! Please! Don't take her!" Chi Chi sobbed, stepping in front of her daughter as if to protect her.  
  
The other man walked behind Chi Chi and picked up May. He walked back by the other guy and said,"I'm sorry ma'am, but it's the King's orders."  
  
"This is the first one all day that hasn't fought back." the other said in an amused tone.  
  
May hung her head in defeat. She knew there was no way she could win if she struggled.  
  
The two men flew off towards the palace, one carrying May.  
  
May screamed. She knew she would never see her family again...  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
"May! May, c'mon! We're gonna be late!" Celeana shouted. May sat up quickly in bed, breathing hard. She looked around and then relaxed.  
  
Celeana was not a full-blooded Saiyan. Her father had been killed for the ultimate disgrace in the saiyan society:taking a mate outside the saiyan race. She had been made into a slave. She had mystefying purple eyes-no pupils-with greenish blue hair. Her mother had been a Shinoi-jin, and Celeana had her mother's very dark skin color.   
  
"A dream. It was only a dream."  
  
"What was a dream? Oh well, it's not important. You better get dressed or we'll miss the Choosing!" Celeana yelled.  
  
May nodded and climbed out of her bed. She got dressed in a royal blue tunic with red trim, and the Royal Family's seal on the front and back, also printed in red.  
  
"Come on, brats. Down to the Royal Chamber." a guard ordered.  
  
He led three lines of ten slaves down to the Chamber.  
  
When all of the young slaves were broughtto the Royal Chambers, the King made an announcement.  
  
"The Prince is eight now, certifying him old enough to claim a slave to serve him for the rest of his life!" he shouted, causing the Elite soldiers and their mates to cheer loudly.  
  
The King waved his hand, and the room fell silent.  
  
The Prince walked around the various slaves, male and female, but one female really caught his eye. She had long black hair that was kept back in a ponytail. She looked slightly muscular, in fact she was the most muscular slave there, even out of the boys. He wondered vaguely if she could fight. If she could, then he could get a lot of good training, and become the Super Saiyan he was prophesized to be.  
  
He stepped in front of her, looking her over briefly before making this descision.  
  
"This one." was all he said before walking back to stand by his father.  
  
"The Prince has chosen!" one of the slave handlers shouted, as others herded away the remaining slaves.  
  
"I knew he'd pick you!" her friend Celeana whispered as she passed. My smiled back and waved.  
  
"A-hem." she heard from behind her. She quickly turned and walked nearer to the Prince.  
She knelt down on one knee in front of the Prince and recited the Oath of Loyalty in Saiya-go to him.  
  
Trunks smiled. He was glad he picked such a willing and loyal servant.  
  
May hid her excitement. She was going to live in the Palace now! In a way, she had always lived in the Palace, but it had been underground. There was never any real sunlight down there. There were secret passages underground, which were meant so the slaves could get into the Elite's and the Royalty's rooms to clean them without anyone ever knowing they were there.  
  
Two older female slaves came and herded May away so she could get cleaned up and clothes that would show that she belonged to the Prince.  
  
Vegeta, although he didn't show it, was proud. He knew a lot about the slaves that worked in the palace, and the one he picked was called May. She was very intelligent for a slave, and was strong as well. Many times he had been advised to use a ki regulator collar on her, but from what he knew, she had never made any attempts to escape.  
  
When May got to the bathing room, she was amazed. Down in the Under chambers, there were two large bath houses-one for the girls and one for the boys. The two servants left her so she could bathe alone.  
  
When she got out of the warm water she put on a different tunic, a purple one with baby blue trim, matching the Prince's purple hair and blue eyes.  
  
"I guess I could get used to this." May said aloud, looking herself over in the mirror.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As always, read and review! I'm still working on the bloopers for Trunks' Problem with Girls, so bear with me. Tell me if you like this story so I know if I should continue or not. Ja ne!  
  
Anime Viper  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
